Godseeker
The Godseeker is a Quest NPC in Hollow Knight who travelled to Hallownest seeking "gods", powerful beings revered for their strength and power.The Godseeker: "By attuning Ourselves We clutch at their greatness, their immortality. Their unknowable splendour." In her mind, she exists in a different shape and carries her tribe of godseekers, with whom she shares a collective mind.Weathered Mask Hunter's Journal entry: "Gods of Thunder, Gods of Rain! Why forsake thy servants? Will Our minds be left suffering, to ache alone?"''Godhome Atrium Godseeker Dream Nail dialogue: ''"...Our mind a sea..." They inhabit a dream of their own making: Godhome. She starts the quest of Godmaster. Lore The Godseekers originate from a land called the Land of Storms, turned void of life but themselves.Land of Storms final room. Their gods either died or abandoned them, which prompted them to travel and seek new ones.The Godseeker: "These winds carry Us to thee, dear Gods..." At some point, they merged within the mind of a single Godseeker. This individual can focus their thoughts into a complex dream world: Godhome. This feat is possible through their mask, which can be passed along other Godseekers.Weathered Mask Hunter's Journal entry: "Strange mask from a godless land, passed down over time. The design suggests the wearer's thoughts were focused through the crest." They also built a temporary tuning device in order to find the resonance of other powerful beings in distant lands.Tuner Memory device inspect text: "Temporary tuning device built of carapace." The current Godseeker bearing the mask ended up in Hallownest following the remnants of the Pale King's power.The Godseeker: "Even long departed, We feel the afterglow of the God-power that sat this throne... ... That lingering power alone was beacon enough to draw Us to Hallownest." With the King's vanishing, she hopes to attune instead Godhome to the "God of Gods" of Hallownest, and commune with them- initially assuming this "God of Gods" to be the Radiance.The Godseeker on Pure Vessel: "Its endless power shall attune Us to the one greater still, a God of Gods! ... Foolishly we feared thee, yet only by thine providence shall We find the one We seek. The God sleeping within..." For this, she uses the Godtuner to attune the mind or essence of Hallownest's most powerful creatures to Godhome, where they can become gods.Godtuner description: "Device that resonates with beings of great power. Seek the gods of Hallownest. Tune their power. Through their strength, ascend." There, the Godseekers observe their fights within the pantheons. With each fight, they aim to ascend to and commune with even higher, out-of-reach creatures, until reaching the Radiance herself. During her quest, the Godseeker was forced to go into hibernation for unknown reasons, which prompted her physical metamorphosis.The Godseeker: "Our form swells? Large? Nay. Immense. Majestic. Hibernation, so long forced upon Us, yet the shell that results is strong... So strong!" She ended up in a chained sarcophagus-like cocoon, which was washed away down the Royal Waterways. In-game events The Godseeker's cocoon can be found deep in the Junk Pit and can be unlocked with a Simple Key. When the Godseeker is freed, she automatically drops her Godtuner. The Knight can pick it up and start seeking gods for her. They can also use the Dream Nail on her to enter Godhome and join the gods' fights. There is a 2% chance to enter instead a forbidden memory of the Godseeker depicting their initial tuning device after completing the first three Pantheons. She reacts angrily at this intrusion and will throw the Knight out into Godhome.The Godseeker: "Savage! Intruder! No right thou hast to trespass within such sacred memory. Begone! Begone!" In Hallownest, the Godseeker gradually wakes up with each pantheon the Knight completes. She encourages them to seek gods for her, rewarding them only of her sight and presence.The Godseeker: "Take the Godtuner and seek ye the Gods! Seek! That they may find their way. Tuned to mind. Tuned to home. Reward. As reward for thine services, ye shall be allowed to linger here. Linger and gaze. Linger and gaze on Our magnificent shell. Our overpowering beauty!" In Godhome however, the Godseeker berates the Knight for their intrusion.The Godseeker: "By what right dost thou trespass here, in this home of the Gods? Shrivel away and begone! Begone!" She later gains interest in them on their way to ascend past the Pure Vessel, noting both vessels' similarities.The Godseeker: "Meagre one, dost thou imagine thyself the equal of this God? Dost thou imagine thyself made in its image? Thou assume a similar shape, and the deep echo within thee seems familiar..." The Godseeker finally opens up to the Knight and encourages them as they ascend throughout the final pantheon.The Godseeker: "Mischief beyond mischief! We can not escape thee, even in this highest, most distant of pantheons. O wielder of nail, o eater of Soul. Are thee a messenger of the Gods... or something stranger? We will not defy thee, continue thy combat. We shall be listening closely…" She even shares with them her despair of not being able to tune to Hallownest's other Higher Beings of the past.The Godseeker's dialogue in the rooms for Unn, the White Lady, and the Pale King. When the Knight finally ascends past the Absolute Radiance, they become Void Given Focus and become the new focus of the godseekers' communion. However, this new God of Gods overtakes both Godhome, the godseekers' tribe and the Godseeker's physical body, much to her awe.Embrace the Void ending cutscene. If the Delicate Flower was given to her before the Knight's final ascension, the flower will make the Void Given Focus vanish instead of being freed into Hallownest.Delicate Flower ending cutscene. Location Godseeker is found both in the Junk Pit and Godhome. 01.png!Location in Junk Pit}} 03.png!Godseeker's cocoon in the Junk Pit |Image2=Screenshot HK 01.png!Godseeker freed |Image3=Screenshot HK 04.png!Godseeker waking up |Image4=Screenshot HK 05.png!Godseeker with a Delicate Flower |Image5=Screenshot HK 06.png!Godseeker in cutscenes |Image6=Pantheon1-3 Godseeker.png!Godseeker in the Pantheons |Image7=Godhome Arena Vengefly King.png!Godseeker in the Pantheon arenas |Image8=Screenshot HK 02.png!Godseeker in the Tuner Memory}} Achievements Trivia * In Godhome, whenever an arena has been completed, the Godseeker sitting on her throne will face the sky before the arena transition animation comes in. ** In addition, the Godseeker will seem to look at the Knight during the arena fight and look at the boss during their death animations. This quirk can be particularly amusing during the Soul Master teleporting fake death sequence. * The main Godseeker is female, which was confirmed by Team Cherry in the reveal post for the content pack.Godmaster reveal post: "The Godseeker arrives ... Track down this disturbing yet alluring being, break her chains and aid her in an ancient duty." Moreover, in all official translations, she is referred to as female. * The Godseeker in the Junk Pit uncannily resembles an early concept art piece created by Ari Gibson.Hollow Knight Concept Art. * When found in the Tuner Memory, the Godseeker is stuck into the cave wall for unknown reasons. She also appears to be really tiny as the length between her fore-claws and back-claws is much less than it is in the present. Though it is unknown what her body looks like as it is hidden in shadow with only the claws and head visible. ru:Богоискательница Category:Godmaster